Owen
Owen, labeled The Party Guy, is a student at Richmore Academy as part of participating in Total Drama Academy. He is a member of The Others class group and was formally a member of the Screaming Gophers on Total Drama Island, where he was made the winner. He is forced to compete in Return to Total Drama Island, where he is a member of Team Snake. Profile There is very little that could ever get Owen down. He is a jolly giant with a big heart and an appetite for fun. Not to mention having an appetite in general. Owen is the kind of kid who loves to party simply because having a great time is the best way to live. In truth, there is no one more lovable and more enjoyable to be around with than him. That is unless he rips one, then it is best to get as far away as possible. Owen is the youngest of three boys, his elders brothers being Johnny and Garvin. Since he's looked as being "the baby" of the family by his parents, they've pretty much allowed him whatever he wants. There isn't a whole lot he wants to do, but they let him do it all the same. Deep down, the whole family is just full of love. The kind that manages some how be bigger than the sum mass total of everyone's waist line. There isn't much about Owen in the ways of interest or what he wants to be when he grows up. He hasn't got one shred of an idea of what career he would like to have in life. He simply lives for the moment, and nine times out of ten that moment is eating. If it looks like it could possibly be edible, he'll eat it. Aside from eating, Owen is pretty much game for anything that would be construed as being fun no matter the consequences. His friends back home best describe him as being "the-guy-who-will-do-anything-on-a-dare-especially-if-his-rewards-is-all-you-can-eat-pancakes." Overview Total Drama Island .]] When Owen first heard about Total Drama Island, he immediately signed up because it sounded like fun. He had no idea that there was a $100,000 prize reward attached. He did not even care that the summer camp was dilapidated, it's still summer camp and therefore there's a lot of fun to be offered. Simply put, Owen was going into the show simply to have a good time and make friends along the way. Meaning he has no chance of winning, right? Upon arriving on the island, his enthusiasm was immediately on full display. It left many of the other campers perplexed at first, but the vast majority eventually came around to liking the big guy. His infectious energy was one of the key factors in making everyone's time being on the miserable island just a little bit better. The way he saw it, it was an absolute blast to be doing these fun things on television and it's not like this was something they would do forever. .]] Another thing that made that drew the others to him was how he managed to do well in the challenges. Despite his bulky body, he's not bad at being able to give it his all in winning challenges. Aside from obviously being a favorite in any eating challenge, he's proven to be a very good dodgeball player and is skilled at being a hunter and gatherer. No matter what, Owen was willing to engage in anything; even dating Izzy. The shock and surprise of just about everyone, Owen made it all the way to the finale of the show alongside Gwen. While the final challenge turned out to be a race around the island, they encountered many obstacles along the way, some of which would give Owen the opportunity to catch up. What ultimately decided the game was the majority pitching in help him win since he said he would throw a party if he did. Izzy baked brownies and the scent caused him to run full steam to the finish line, where he became the upset winner of the $100,000 prize. Total Drama Academy: Year One Owen returned home, full of excitement and joy at winning the show. He was just about ready to start putting together the party he said he would throw when he got word that he was to return. As expected, he was enthusiastic about coming back and having fun all over again with his friends. Only this time, he found that he would be spending two years at a prestigious boarding school. Still, he saw it as a cool adventure. Having been the winner of Total Drama Island, Owen was assigned his own room at Riker Hall. He did not put much thought into how to decorate the room, merely getting the simple things like a bed and a beanbag. However, he did dip into his winnings to score himself a large widescreen television and a suitable surround sound system. In taking the school's entrance exam, he was not one of the eight to score high enough to be allowed to study with the rest of the student body. Surprisingly, Owen has not done a whole lot in the ways of attention grabbing since arriving at Richmore Academy. For the most part, he simply hangs out with people who want to be with him and is simply enjoying the experience of being at a boarding school away from home. One major accomplishment he has had was getting to join the Delta Tau Chi fraternity after passing three bizarre tests with the latter being that he had to spend an hour in a room with a moose in it. One thing that has been keeping Owen busy has been his relationship with Izzy. Since they both are game for just about anything thrown their way, they believe one another to possibly be soul mates. It also helps that Owen is one of the few to have the endurance to go beyond second base with her, which always end with explosive results, literally explosive: the kind where virtually everything in Owen's room, save for the tv and sound system, have been through a bomb attack. Trivia *Owen has contributed a Frito's Necklace to the Confession Cam decorations. *Along with Gwen, Owen does not have a roommate at Riker Hall. **When assigning rooms, Chef Hatchet gave them each their own rooms for having been the final two in Total Drama Island. *When competing on the weekly Friday Challenge Night, Owen has had the following results: **Jessica picked his room as her least favorite in Room Decoration in Week 0. **Partnering with DJ, Eva, Heather, and Justin, was eliminated in the second round of Brunch of Disgustingness in Week 1. **Was on the losing side of Boys vs. Girls Super Soaker Food Fight in Week 2. **Was on the winning side of Screaming Gophers vs. Killer Bass Musical Showcase in Week 3. **Partnering with Izzy, did not win or lose Torture Chamber of Love in Week 4. **Partnering with Bridgette, Geoff, and Izzy, was one of the losing teams in Arena in Week 5. **Was on the winning side of Boys vs. Girls Mash-Up Competition in Week 6. **Escaped losing in Russian Roulette and sat out of competing in the Twenty-Four Hour Off-Campus Challenge in Week 7. **Partnering with Lindsay, lost Heartbreak Hotel in Week 8. **Was eliminated in the first round of Banken Gao Gao (Beware of the Dog), sat out of Russian Roulette II, and, yet, competed in the special game in Week 9 as part of the loser's handicap from Week 8. *Owen is a member of the fraternity, Delta Tau Chi. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Screaming Gophers Category:Others Category:Team Snake Category:Total Drama Contestants Category:Students